Where Was Your Humanity?
by SarahsManyMen
Summary: Klaus and Stefan capture Elena and torture her in ways she could never imagine. She escapes and she and her friends hit the road to run from their fears. However it doesn't take fear too long to catch up with them. Dark themes K/E  S/E  D/E
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back with a new story, one day after finishing Promise Me This...I'm pretty organised :L**

**I had a poll on my profile for what story I would do next, and well this one came out on top! I plan on doing two stories at once for a month (in a month's time I'm starting the sequel to Promise Me This). I'll be closing the poll on Tuesday, so the second top story will be the other story I will work on! So head over to my profile to vote!**

**This story is a Klaus/Elena/Stefan story. It will begin with dark themes (e.g.-rape.) However, I won't go into detail. **

**It takes place during 3x03, when Stefan sees Elena. Klaus sees her to and is angry so he takes her. He compels Stefan to turn off his humanity and together they torture her. And it's all about her getting through to the two rippah's (:L) and trying to make them feel again.**

**So without further ado here is the first chapter of Where Was Your Humanity?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-What Has Become of Us?<p>

Stefan's POV

"What a charming little home, Stefan," Klaus said in a dreary voice as we walked up to the door of my old apartment. I had been dreading this. I had been dreading seeing the list again. Reliving the moments in which I had took innocent lives was something I did not enjoy doing. I was a different person. No matter how much human blood Klaus shoved down my throat I wasn't going to change who I was. I was doing it for her.

"_I love you, Stefan, hold onto that."_

Those words brought hope in the darkest times. I knew she was looking for me. There was a part of me that wanted, a part that _needed _her to stay away so that she doesn't see me like this. But there was another part, a selfish part that would give anything to see her again.

Klaus looked down at the door and saw that the doorknob had been knocked off. He kicked the door effortlessly and it opened. He walked inside peering around.

"Do you feel that?" he turned to me, in a slight whisper he asked. "Is anybody here?"

I walked in and looked around, feeling _something_. "It's been vacant for decades," I said. "People must break in all the time," I paused and walked in further. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood," Klaus reminisced. "I never could figure out why you wanted his name," he turned to me. "And then you told me you're little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

"To write it down," I said blankly.

"And relive the kill. Over and over and over again," Klaus smirked. He turned around and walked over to the cabinet, pulling it aside to reveal a shelves full of alcohol and blood. "You believe me now?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and smiled.

I made my way over to the secret room like place. But as I got closer, there was a sense of fear in the air. A sense I knew all to well. And it wasn't coming from me. And it wasn't coming from Klaus. So where was it coming from? I slowly walked into it, scanning the blood and alcohol, but as I turned the corner slightly, my hear skipped a beat.

There she was. Clutching my journal in her shaking hands, eyes filled with fear and fright. I heard Klaus walk away and nearly let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Elena looked at me with those same loving and hope-filled eyes the way she always had. She smiled slightly at seeing me. But my jaw stayed on the floor. I gazed at her, my god I had missed her. I reached out to touch her cheek, but drew my hand back, knowing that if for a minute she knew that I still cared for her, she would keep looking for me.

And still she looked at me in the same way.

"My god," I whispered the quietest tone. Elena's eyes filled with shock and pure horror. She was back to being scared.

"I suspect it is quite a shock to you," Klaus started to walk back over and Elena's heart began to race. She knew that she had about three seconds left to live as a free human before Klaus would see her. Before Klaus would realise that she was still alive. "For me, however, it's quite the opo-" as Klaus came up behind me his voice trailed off. Elena looked behind me with fear in her eyes.

"Now _this_," Klaus said in a whisper. "Is most definitely a surprise." He reached out his hand to touch her but I grabbed him by the arm and through him out of the room. I grabbed Elena and ran out of the small room. But that was for too slow for Klaus. He was back up in a moment. He pushed me away from her effortlessly and I fell to the ground at the other side of the room.

"Don't you touch her!" I hissed and shouted at Klaus.

But before he could do anything, Elena brought up her knee and struck him in his manhood. Klaus let out a pained groan and let down his guard for a moment.

"Elena! Run!" I yelled. And as she ran towards the door, Klaus got back up and raced after her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. Elena cried out in pain. "Elena!" I yelled.

Klaus chuckled. He turned himself and Elena around. "Oh door worry, Stef. I'm not going to kill her," Klaus smiled. "Her death is going to take a very long time."

I ran up to them but with Klaus' free hand and grabbed my neck. And as he added a great amount of pressure to a certain point on my neck I felt myself fading. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Elena shouting my name, followed by a scream.

..

I eventually came round. In a dungeon room. I was sitting upright, but as I tried to lean forward, I was pulled back. I looked up and saw my wrists in shackled above my head. I tried to get free with my vampire strength but found myself unable to break them.

"Stefan," a voice whispered. It sounded tired and dry. I looked up and saw Elena. She looked tired, the colour in her face was washed out. She had two puncture marks on her neck with little dribbles of blood trailed down her neck. Klaus had bitten her. She was chained to a chair by her wrists and ankles.

"Elena," I sighed. "Elena, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Stefan," she interrupted. "This was my fault. I was stupid enough to try and find you. And now we're both going to die."

"What makes you so sure?" a voice interrupted. We both looked up and saw Klaus standing at the top of a flight of stairs in the doorway to the cellar-like room. He jogged down the stairs and stood behind Elena's chair. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now tell me, sweetheart, how is it that I killed you, and yet you still remain human."

Elena shook her head stubbornly. She didn't want Bonnie to get hurt by telling Klaus that she was responsible to being alive. Klaus tutted and came around to face her. He looked her dead in the eyes before his eyes lingered on her necklace. He snatched it from her neck and pocketed it. Elena struggled against the chair that imprisoned her. But it was no use.

Klaus grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Now then. How are you still human?" he compelled.

"A soul replacing spell," she said robotically.

Klaus frowned. "I should've known."

"Please just kill me," Elena said weakly as Klaus got up from the ground and began to pace the room. He turned and faced her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Don't kill Stefan. He was only doing what he thought was right. He doesn't deserve to die. I do."

Klaus walked back over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Death would be too kind, sweetheart. You crossed me. Your death is going to last a very long time."

"Well then punish me. Stefan doesn't deserve to be punished," she sighed.

Klaus walked over to me. "Oh don't worry, love. I plan on rewarding Stefan," he smiled and turned back to face Elena. "See if it weren't for his love for you, you wouldn't be here right now." He turned back to me and smiled. "This is something I thought you would've done by yourself," Klaus sighed. "Guess I'm just going to have to do it myself." He looked my dead in the eyes. "You're gonna forget your feelings towards Elena," he compelled me.

"NO!" I heard Elena scream in the background.

"She means nothing to you. She claimed to love you, but ran away with your brother. You _hate _her," he continued to compel me. "You turn off your emotions. You are vengeful towards Elena for hurting you," he looked over his shoulder one final time. "You remember Rebekah and I from the twenties. Everything is the same as it was then," he smiled. "And you are going to torture Elena, in every way possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if this is worth continuing guys. Obviously this was a short chapter cause it was an introduction so normal chapters tend to be twice as long :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, so don't forget to review and favourite :)**

**-Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I didn't upload this sooner! But I'll be honest with you guys, so far I haven't felt that much of a connection with this story. However, I felt that way for the first three chapters of Promise Me This and looked what happened!**

**Also, did anyone see Thursday's episode. I feel kinda sheepish now. Klaus went and did pretty much everything he did at the end of last chapter. It's gonna be interesting to see the comparisons between this story and the show :L**

**One last thing, those of you who read Promise Me This, I have finished the first chapter of the sequel. I'll be posting it along with two other chapters also in about two weeks. And I could really use your guys' help in deciding the name :L**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Songs I Listened to:**

**Love Song Requiem-Trading Yesterday**  
><strong>The Lonely-Christina Perri<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-No Love, No Chance.<p>

"Stefan..." I looked at him as he got up. A murderous look in his eye. He stared at me. No, he glared at me. He slowly started to walk towards me. "Stefan, it's me, it's Elena," I tried to convince him.

"I know who you are," he smiled at me.

"Then you should know," I gulped. "That I love you."

He chuckled darkly. "Well that's unfortunate," he stepped right in front of me before crouching down and placing a hand on my cheek. "Cause the truth is that I _hate _you, Elena," and with that he struck at my neck with his hands and I cried out in pain. He wasn't like Klaus. He didn't savour the taste, he just completely lost himself. He didn't hold back, he just went for it. I could feel myself fading. I could feel myself dying.

"Stefan, that's enough," Klaus said, almost bored. But Stefan didn't stop. He kept going. "Stefan," he said in a more warning tone. But Stefan ignored him. Eventually Klaus got up and threw him off of me. Stefan snarled and growled at him like some sort of animal. "I said that was enough," Klaus raised an eyebrow at him. "Clean yourself up, you've made a bloody mess of your face."

Stefan smiled slightly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Klaus turned round to me but I could hardly make him out, I was growing tired. Klaus smiled at me and crouched down in front of me. "Well that was fun wasn't it? I mean Jesus, just look at your neck," he smiled. "Only a bloody animal could so something as foul as that," he chuckled to himself he placed a hand on my cheek but I flinched. "If you think that's enough for today you're mistaken."

"What are you gonna do to me?" I stuttered, shaking. He smiled at me.

"Now, here's the thing. I'm going to give you a choice," he got up and started pacing, Stefan lounged against the wall in the background. "You can either stay with Stefan and I to the point in which we grow bored of you and eventually kill you. Or you can be set free," he paused then looked over his shoulder. "And I kill the other Salvatore."

Stefan stiffened. Klaus may have taken away his feelings for me, but he had forgotten about his feelings towards his brother.

"Well isn't it obvious," Stefan snorted. "She's obviously just going to let herself go free because she's a cruel, selfish, manipulative bi-"

"I'll stay," I sighed. Stefan raised a brow at me. It seemed like he thought I was Katherine.

"Well that is certainly delightful," Klaus smirked. Stefan smiled and crossed his arms evilly. Klaus turned to Stefan. "I think we should give Miss Elena a small taste of the pain you've been through, Stef." Klaus pulled out a small knife and handed it to Stefan. Stefan happily took it and made his way over to me. "Wait," Klaus said, stopping Stefan. Stefan looked at him confused. He looked down at me and smirked before biting into his wrist and shoving it to my mouth.

I tried not to drink it. I tried to keep my mouth closed but he eventually forced my lips open slightly so that it trickled down my neck. I immediately felt better. The wounds on my neck healed. Klaus withdrew his wrist and wiped away a smear of blood at the corner of my mouth. "We can't have you dying just yet sweet pea," he winked. "You may proceed, Stefan."

Stefan came over to me again, the knife gleaming in his hand. "Stefan, you don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do," and with that knelt down and slowly dug the knife into the flesh of my arm. Fresh blood oozed out of my arm as he dragged it down, drawing a line down my arm. I tried to hold back tears of the pain, but I couldn't help it as they dripped out of my eyes. Stefan's eyes went red and his incisors grew as he looked at the blood seeping down my arm.

But he shook it off, before repeating the action on the exact same arm. I threw my head back and tried not to look at it. I tried to imagine something that would keep me going. I tried to picture Damon, bursting through the door, with some sort of solution as to trying to kill Klaus and make Stefan go back to normal. And then Damon would pick me up and carry me out of there. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Damon didn't know where I was. No one knew where I was. I was alone. But I wouldn't let that stop me. I had to get out of here. I would find a way.

I was brought back to earth when Stefan stepped away from me.

"Maybe we should give the doppelgänger some time to think about what she's done?" Klaus suggested. Stefan nodded and left the room. Klaus stood there for a moment. He kneeled down in front of me. "Listen, my love, I know you didn't mean to cross me. But that makes no difference. You've put me through hell, now I'm going to do the same to you," he placed a hand on my cheek. "Think of it this way. At least _someone _here knows you for who you really are. Too bad that person's me," he laughed slightly before getting up and leaving. Leaving me alone.

..

I didn't hear from Klaus or Stefan for hours. I eventually fell asleep and was awoken by the sound of someone releasing me from the chair I was trapped in. I didn't recognise the person, they looked like they were being compelled. Once they did so, they left a bottle of water in the corner of the dark room, with a post-it note stuck to it.

_Enjoy your breakfast. Love, S._

I stared at the water in my hands. Was this really what they planned to give me for breakfast.

..

Apparently it's what they planned to give me for lunch too. And dinner. And the breakfast of the following morning. I hadn't seen or heard Klaus or Stefan for over 24 hours. I was hungry. Oh so hungry.

..

Another day past, all I drank was water. I slept most of the time, but the rest of the time I needed food, I needed light, I needed anything other than the cold of the room.

..

Three more days. Three more days of hunger. Three more days of darkness. Three more days of loneliness. I thought about my friends back in Mystic Falls. Why hadn't they found me? How come they couldn't get to me? How come they couldn't save me?

..

Two days later. I had been stuck in this room for a week, with no light, no food, no company, no chance of survival. I felt weak, I felt tired, I felt angry. I needed to get out of here. But that wasn't an option. So for the twelfth time this week, I brought my knees up to my chin and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>N'aww poor Lena :(<strong>

**Quick question, do you guys want a snippet of Damon and the gang back in Mystic Falls? Let me know!**

**Guys thank you for reading this chapter! Let me know what the name for the sequel to Promise Me This should be!**

**Also you guys, I closed the poll and the two joint second favourite stories where _Change in the Weather _and _Rumour Has It_. I've posted a seperate poll on my page for the two. Would be great if you guys could vote! Descriptions are on my page:)**

** -Sarah**


End file.
